Shadows with in snow
by Kasumi.Chinatsu.The.PeaceKeepr
Summary: Dante comes across a little girl, the child a of a freind of his, he takes her in and "raises" her on his own. Can she piece together her saninty and accept her heiritage.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

" Run.. Run Snow , get away from here." Snow father put a hand on his daughter's white hair and ruffled it, laying streaks of red in her head. "Papa… Don't go to sleep." Snow shoved her father. "Papa…Papa…PAPA!" Snow screamed as the shadow swarmed around her. " Come here child." The shadow hissed." We'll make the pain go away." The swarmed her. "Oi! Isn't kidnapping little kids getting a little cliché?" A man with the same snow colored hair like her shot the shadow. " Son of Sparta…." They all hissed and seeped away. "Fucking cowards. Anyway…. " He hummed a mindless tune in a mocking manor as he picked up a sword. "NOOOOO… That Papa's sword mister!" Snow ran out and tugged on his red jacket. He looked at her somberly. " How about this kid, Come with me. And I give you the sword." He held his hand out. " But mommy… k Hold on!" snow ran as fast as she could to grab her treasure. She looked at the picture of her mother, a woman with white her like hers but had dark blue eyes unlike her green eyes. There her father was holding her when she was a infant.. he has dark black hair, sun beat skin, and green cat like hers. She ran back down to see the man looking throught her father box. " Ha leave it to her to make things diffuclut." He muttered. " Ready kiddo?" He held his hand out. She walked with him. "What your name mister?" Snow asked." Dante. You squirt." He asked as he gave her some candy. She looked at it with wide eyes. "Snow….." She looked at him as she ate the dark brown sweetness. "Snow. That orginal." He rolled his eyes. "What is this?" She asked in amazement. " Chocolate.. Let's get some pizza Snow." He smiled as her ran finger through her blood streak hair. (It's gonna stay…. I can already tell)

(12 years later)

" Snow get your butt down here!" Dante yelled. "What old man!" She frowned as she messed with her blond her, but the red streaks were still there. "Hurry up!" Dante interuped her trance. " Hold your horses." She ran down from her room. She got down and yelped when the lights blinded her. "Happy birthday brat." Dante put an arm on her shoulder. Trish , Lady, Nero and Virgil were all there. " Thanks guys… And you to Virgil." She stared meekly at him. He glared and looked off some where else. "Booze anyone?" Dante asked as he help bottles of" stuff." Then Lady smacked him. " Dante ! Snow just turned 16 are you seriously." She glared."Oww Fine… Pizza it is." "To late old fart beat you to it." Nero gestured to a several boxes of pizza. " Hahahaha!" Snow laughed as she ate pepperoni pizza and lughed while Dante and Nero bickered. " Here… " A deep voice came up from behind her. She yelped again and fell backwards. " Clumsy , here." Virgil thrusted a knife in her hands." A knife… Cool" She examined it . " A Kodachi… nice." She started slicing the air. " Use it well." He said and he left. " hmmph. You try to be nice and he still is cold. " Snow muttered to herself. " Keep talking to you self and people think your crazy. " Nero punched her on the shoulder." Please, I lost my sainty a long time ago. How Kyrie doing?" She asked him while leaned against the wall. " Good I guess." He glared at the moon. " Oh.." she sighed. " How did your hair stay like that?" Nero asked as he looked at her hair. " My father ran his fingers through my hair before I dyed it. " Snow looked at him." Why did you die your hair?" Nero asked again." Cause ." She said absent midly." Whatever here." Nero gave her a box of chocolate pocky. Snow squealed and ripped the box open. " Thank you ! Hahahahahah!" Snow started eating it. " Hmmph." He walked off. " Hey kiddo, come here." Dante held a rather large object in his hand. " Sup?" "Let's go somewhere more quiet." He motioned to the roof. Snow followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

They were on the roof, oddly enough. It began to snow lightly as she stared at the moon which had shown very brightly upon her pale face. "Hey brat Open it." Dante tossed a rather lumpy clothed up object which caused her to fall on the ground, heaving lightly. "You know Asshole having large breasts and something twice as heavy as those are kind of hurting my lungs" She muttered as she began opening the heavy object. She saw the silver blade and recognized it. "This is going get very messy…Did you bring extra clothes?" Dante looked at her as the sword spoke to her. The sword impaled itself in-between her breasts, blood leaking out and she gasped at the sharp pan as Alastor finished stealing her heart.

"Owwww…That hurts.. Is that supposed be what plastic surgery feels like?" Snow glanced to side as her chest healed. " I wouldn't know doll. Now go clean yourself up." Dante bopped her head. "I question how you knew my mother and what your guys connection was. Did this sword go through my mothers chest to?" Snow looked at him. "MMM, I remember that da. Best damn day ever because she was naked." Dante grinned perversely. "Oh good God. Shut up. All my respect for you is gone." She stated as she tromped to her room. "Good. I am not a great role model." Dante followed as he picked up the cloth and headed when Snow looked at her with those haunting green eyes.

Snow awaited in her room, cleaning off the blood that Alastor inflicted by going through her chest. "Messy sword, Two pistols, a cute outfit from Trish , a knife from Vergil and junk food from my dear sweet friend Nero. I guess I better shower and get this crap off me..." Snow grabbed her p.j's and headed for the shower.

Slowly she stayed under the hot water gasping at the feeling. "My, I never noticed how sweet a half bastard could look. I almost want to ravish that milky white skin of yours Child." A sick sweet smell invaded her nostrils which made Snow cringed in horror.(Shit.. I left the weapons in the other room!) Snow did the stupid thing and crammed herself into the wall. " try to hide all you want it only makes it make want to taste you more my dear~" The demon crooned. "Back off.. I have a power that'll blow you away!" Snow bluffed. The demon only giggled and said " I do hope your mouth is involved in that, other wise you shouldn't lie." The demon got closer until something clicked and she was showered in more blood...demon blood. And it was Nero who was behind the demon. It was quiet for a few moment, Nero's eyes were focusing on her figure drinking it in. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!" She picked a bar of soap and threw it at him. "That's the thanks I get after helping you? Women!" Nero stormed out leaving her to reflect.

"Mom...How deep does your ties with Dante go? of all the men you have befriended. Why a demon hunter." She muttered to herself as she flopped in her bed. Closing her green eyes to re-gain her strength for tomorrow, It was going to be a long day with Dante since he taking her own a mission with him.(Not looking forward to be the bait...) She finally fell asleep.


End file.
